Cosmetics and skin care compositions are among the world's most widely researched and commercialized commodities. The significant cost of many of these compositions necessitates that they be delivered to a subject in an effective manner. However, the physical and/or chemical limitations as well as the ease and safety of many traditional delivery systems obviates their use in the administration of many dermally applied entities, particularly in view of their rapid development and improvement as well as their ever-increasing demand worldwide. Thus, there is a need to identify compositions that effectively facilitate the delivery of cosmetics and skin care compositions.